Til I Forget About You
by Kisan.Lee
Summary: -Kendall/James- Jo has moved on and Kendall doesn't know what to do. James is there to help.  Summary sucks, oneshot, inspired by the commercial I saw for the new special. XD


**Aaahh...another BTR story.**

**This one is yet another Kendall and James story, and was actually inspired by the commercial for the special on the 25th of this wonderful September.**

**I even named it after the song! Hah!**

**Some warnings: There is...a very tiny amount of kissing. And hints at something more. X3**

**Enjoy! =]**

* * *

At the Palm Woods Hotel, smiles were floating from face to face. Because of their newest single, "City is Ours", the Big Time Rush gang saved the future careers of many people staying at the Palm Woods by putting them all in the music video.

Almost a week after the single was released, the boys returned to the comforts of their room at the hotel. Everyone was at ease; Kendall lying on the bright orange couch in their living room space and turning on the TV, James flipping through a magazine, Logan playing a new game he'd purchased that "helps focus the mind", and Carlos lying sprawled out on the floor with a grin on his face.

"It's sooo good to be home!" Carlos breathed, his eyes closed in content. Logan nodded in agreement and then looked at Kendall and James. Absorbed in what they were doing, they didn't respond in any way. After they stayed motionless for about ten minutes, Carlos sat up and let his smile stretch across his face. "Anybody wanna race to the pool?"

Kendall's attention turned to the shortest of the group and smirked. "What does the winner get?" he asked.

Logan had looked up from his game at this point and raised a hand into the air. "I say," he began, shutting off the game and setting it on the coffee table. He stood in the kitchen area and drew a circle around the living room with his hands. "The winner gets the entire living room to himself when the hockey game comes on tomorrow night."

James threw his magazine on the table and stood. "I'll race to that," he said, a proud look on his face. "But only because I know I'm going to win."

"Dream on," Kendall said, shutting off the TV and standing. "We all know I'm going to win."

Carlos chuckled and stood in the kitchen with his back to the living room. "Line up, men," he said, puffing up his chest and putting his hands on his hips. When all four boys were properly aligned, Carlos put his hand into the air. "Remember: the first one to the pool, without taking the elevator downstairs or receiving help from anyone but themselves, wins the living room. Are we clear?"

Logan and James nodded, preparing to run, as Kendall shouted, "Let's go!"

They raced out of the room and immediately turned left, running down the emergency flights of stairs. They pushed, pulled each other's hair on occasion (to which James protested harshly), all the way down the stairs and into the lobby. When they burst through the door, Carlos and Logan tripped over each other and landed face first on the carpet.

James stopped, too, and tried to hurriedly fix his hair. He was about to start running again when he realized Kendall had stopped too. The blond had his gaze fixed on a couple across the room. A girl with long blond hair had her arms wrapped around the neck of a taller, dark-haired, guy; their lips were locked together.

Kendall's smile dropped faster than Carlos and Logan did, when they fell from the doorway, and James gave him a confused look. "What?" he asked, hitting the blond's shoulder lightly when he didn't respond.

When the couple pulled away from each other, James' smile fell too. He almost wanted to reach over and cover Kendall's eyes; tell him that what he was seeing was a dream. A really bad dream. But there wasn't any point in trying to deny what they had seen.

Half of that couple was Jo.

* * *

"I don't understand...," Kendall said, sitting on the couch and staring at the floor. His eyes were distant and glazed over as his hands remained twined in his lap. "I thought everything was going fine...I even had this whole date planned out for us next Saturday night."

Carlos frowned at his friend from his spot on the floor, his helmet making it hard for his sincere look to be taken seriously, and then looked at Logan and James like they were supposed to know what to do. James shrugged and looked from the blond to the magazines he had on the coffee table. Even headlines like, "10 Secrets to Sexy Hair!" seemed unappealing. And that was saying something.

Adjusting his helmet as he went, Carlos quickly stood and buckled the bottom latch of the protective gear. "Logan, James," he said, whispering like he thought Kendall couldn't hear him. The two boys rose from the couch and followed Carlos into the kitchen. "We've gotta cheer him up," he said, looking slightly panicked.

"Duh," James said. "But how do we do it?"

Logan closed his eyes for barely five seconds before he snapped his fingers. "I've got it," he said, smiling. "Carlos, you and I can go and buy him some of his favorite things. Like those chips he likes, some soda, and a new game or something."

The shorter band member smiled. "Yeah! Or we can buy him a new hockey stick!" Logan sighed and looked at his friend. "We aren't made of money, Carlos."

"Yeah, great, it's all good for you guys," James said, pouting slightly. "What do I do?"

"Stay here," Carlos said. "Work some of that James charm and try and get him at least slightly happier."

The brunet nodded and gave his friends a thumbs up. "Good luck. And, remember, do it for Kendall!"

After he watched his friends run through the door and down the hall, James slowly turned back to Kendall. He hadn't moved from his spot on the couch in even the slightest way; his hands were still meshed together and his head still hung low. The brunet took a deep breath and moved to sit next to the blond.

James bit his lip as he looked over his friend. His throat was dry, his hands were getting sweaty, and he was starting to get really nervous. He wasn't acting like himself. He always got this way around Kendall...since the day they decided to compete against each other for no reason. Since they first kissed. When he knew Kendall could sense his nervousness, he tensed slightly and leaned back against the couch.

"So...," he said, putting his hands behind his head and not looking at Kendall. "I'm, uh, really sorry about Jo."

Kendall nodded slowly. He never said a word, he just kept moving his thumbs in circles and stared at the floor. James bit his lip again and sighed. "Did you...really like her that much?" he asked, part of him afraid to hear Kendall's answer.

"Yeah...," the blond said quietly. In that instant, James felt his heart drop and shatter at the bottom of his stomach. He was never one for...what is it they're called? Hallmark moments? He was always more focused on himself and the well-being of his hair and clothes. But now, for the first time in a long time, he felt like he wanted to grab Kendall and just hug him close until he was okay; whether he, himself, was feeling okay or not.

The blond sighed slowly, his breath sounding shaky. "I don't know what to do...," he said, moving closer to James. He let his head fall on the brunet's shoulder and his hand moved to clutch James' shirt.

James' eyes got wide as he slowly moved his arm around the blond's waist. "You just...you have to move on," he whispered. "I mean, Jo did. So you can too."

He had never seen Kendall look so upset before. And it, in turn, upset him too. But when Kendall looked up at him, his eyes more sincere than they had ever been before, he felt his face heat up immensely and any words he wanted to say got caught in his throat. How the blond had so much power over him, he didn't know. But it only took a few words to get them together again:

"Help me move on."

Before either of them could wrap their heads around the situation, Kendall was in James' lap and their lips had melded together. The blond's fingers were tangled in James' hair as the kiss became heated and rough.

When the two pulled away from each other for air, Kendall pushed James down so that he was lying on top of him. James still needed to catch his breath, so he stopped and looked at Kendall. "Are you sure about this...?" he asked, his hands on either side of the blond.

Kendall nodded and the two melted together; the heat enveloping their minds and hearts for hours and hours afterwards.

* * *

Not even a week later, Kendall and Jo had gotten back together.

James never wanted anyone to know about what they did, or how much he really loved the blond, or even how hurt he was to see him with someone else in his arms.

He did, however, promise himself that he wouldn't let how he felt ruin any sort of relationship he had with Kendall; be it a simple friendship or anything more than that. He wouldn't let anything ruin Kendall's happiness no matter how much it hurt him.

He also promised that if Jo were to hurt him again, he wouldn't hold back his bottled up feelings when he had Kendall alone and on their couch. And yet another promise; if Jo were to hurt him again, he would personally see to her getting what she deserved.

What that was, he didn't know. He would just leave that to a vicious rumor he would start and to a very angry Camille.

* * *

**It was a lot shorter than I'd imagined, and the ending was kinda rushed, _and_ James and Kendall were a bit OOC, but overall I think it came out pretty good, neh?**

**BTR fans make sure you tune into the special for how it _actually_ turns out! Hehe =3**

**Review if you love me?**

**-Kisan**


End file.
